


Watermelon Woes

by Wonderwomanwrites



Category: DCU, Superman - Fandom, Superman X Reader - Fandom, X reader - Fandom
Genre: Clark Kent/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluffy, Summer, Superman X reader - Freeform, Superman/Clark Kent X Reader, Superman/Reader - Freeform, beach, clark kent x reader - Freeform, watermelon, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderwomanwrites/pseuds/Wonderwomanwrites
Summary: Clark and his S/O go to the beach, fluffy and cute! Clark Kent/Superman X ReaderPrompt was: "I hope you choke on that Watermelon seed" with Superman please and thank you "





	Watermelon Woes

“I hope you choke on that watermelon seed,” You hissed over at Clark as he bit into his second piece of the day. It was one of the first days off you both had managed to take full advantage of in a long while, so you naturally headed to the beach. You were decked out in your favorite swim suit (a wonder woman one, Clark had you get one for Diana), beach hat and plenty of sunscreen. Clark had been the one to pack the cooler, you packed the chairs and umbrella. Which is possibly why this whole fiasco had now started...

Clark shot you a look before it dawned on him why you were even remotely angry at him, “Hun, come on-"

“No, no, no,” You smirked over at him, one eyebrow arched while you wagged your finger at him, “Just know that now you’re gonna have to brush your teeth or we have to wait an hour after you eat that. And you gotta wash your hands,” You shuddered the last time Clark and you had kissed after a bar-b-qua, you lips and tongue had swelled. Then you got hives. Neither were really that bad, but Clark almost flew you to an emergency room anyway, thankfully Mrs. Kent stepped in, "That’s what you get for forgetting my allergy.” 

Clark sighed, “Oh woe is me,” he smirked, taking another bite of watermelon, and then, predictably, promptly erupting in coughed from swallowing a seed.

You crossed your arms, a sly smile forming on your lips, “See. Instant Karma, I can’t kiss my boyfriend, your favorite fruit tries to kill you.” 

Clark looked down at his half-finished watermelon, then back at you. He shrugged and plopped the fruit back into the baggie, cleaning his hand with one of the baby wipes that were packed in the cooler, “Are we sure you don’t have any superpowers?” 

“Besides my allergy to all things Watermelon, nope.” Clark smiled and you both held each other’s hands as the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are totally appreciated!


End file.
